


Rebirth

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Eventually Belle will consent, Forced Infantalism, Gen, Infantalism, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, forced age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: When Regina kidnapped Belle, she didn't make her a prisoner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a side of my writing you guys have never seen. This is my first fic where in the beginning...things are not consensual. As always, nothing sexual going on here, but Belle does not consent to being Regina's baby from the beginning. If that bothers you, please, please do not read. I promise, in time, she grows to love her mommy. Belle is in her 20s, though.
> 
> There will be spanking, breast feeding and overall treating an adult as if they were a baby. If you ever find yourself wondering "But how is this possible?" The answer is always magic. Again, if that bothers you, don't read. If you have any prompts for this verse, please let me know.

Regina looked down at Belle as she slept. She had the guards give her a little shot to make sure she fell asleep. A sigh escaped the queen’s lips as she carded her fingers through Belle’s thick auburn curls. She was adorable when she slept, she looked young, childish.

 

It was no secret to the kingdom that Belle had lost her mother a year prior and her father, well, he just wasn’t equipped to be a very good one. Belle had sacrificed her life to spend with the Dark One. Sure, maybe he loved her, but not in the way she deserved. And if Belle honestly thought that she could return there, then Regina would protect her. She would become the child that Regina always dreamed of.

 

“Don’t you worry, my pet,” Regina cooed. “Mommy’s here.”

 

She easily could’ve de-aged Belle, made her want to be her daughter, but then what good with that do? No, instead she’d show Belle exactly what she needed.

 

With a flick of her wrist, Belle was in her new outfit, out of the rags that The Dark One made her wear. Another flick, she had been poofed into the nursery that Regina had created. Oh yes, her little girl was home now.

 

For good.

* * *

Belle awoke, her head pounding a bit. She looked up and noticed a mobile hung above her, with glass apples and horses. She blinked and realized she was in a cage…no, not a cage, it didn’t have a top. She was in an oversized crib. Looking down, Belle saw she was in a frilly white dress trimmed with pink ribbon. On her feet were a pair of booties that she had never quite seen before. Her mind flashed back to the woods, the Queen.

 

What kind of sick game was this?

 

“Show yourself!” She shouted, angrily. “Regina!”

There was a cloud of red smoke and soon, Regina appeared. “Well, look who’s awake.”

“Let me out of here, Regina!”

“Uh uh, is that any way to address me?”

“I’m not about to call you, your majesty.”

“Not what I meant.” Regina walked closer to the crib and leaned down, stroking Belle’s cheek. “It’s Mom-my.”

Belle’s eyes widened with horror. “You’re mad.”

“No, dear. I am protecting you.”

“I’m going to get out of here! I’m going back to him!”

“Are you now? Okay.” Regina rose her hand and the bars lowered on her crib. “Go.”

Belle studied her, unsure if it was a trick. “What?”

“Go.”

 

Belle knew there had to be more going on here, but she had to try. When she attempted to stand up, she nearly fell again. Slowly, she climbed out of the crib and held onto the sides so she could stand, but as soon as she let go and took a step, she fell on all fours.

“Woopsie daisy,” Regina cooed.

Belle grunted, looking up at her. “What did you to me?”

“I did nothing, it’s those booties dear. As long as you wear them, the most you can do is crawl.”

“You can’t keep me here! I won’t be your prisoner!”

“Oh, you’re not my prisoner. You’re my daughter. Obviously, whoever raised you, failed. You were willing to go back to that evil man, after he hurt you.” Regina tsked. “He put me through enough pain, won’t let him do the same to you.”

“You do realize you’re as bad as him! You’re holding me here against my will!”

“For now, but in time, you will learn to love Mommy.”

Belle’s eyes glowered. “You are not my mommy!”

 

Maybe she couldn’t walk, but she sure could crawl. She charged for Regina’s legs and bit her. Regina laughed, shaking her head.

 

“Oh, so, someone wants to be naughty. Okay.” She pulled Belle up into her arms and carried her to the rocking chair in the corner. “Well, naughty babies get punished.”

 

She laid Belle over her lap and flipped up the skirt of her dress, pulling down the cloth diaper next. She stroked Belle’s white as snow bottom, squeezing it a bit and then letting it go.

“This will hurt me more than it does you, sweetheart.”

 

Before Belle could blink, she felt a sharp blow to the bottom.

 

“What the he…” Another sharp smack. “Hey! Stop it!” She kicked her legs, but Regina took care of that by slapping her thighs. Belle stayed angry for as long as she could, resisting the spanking but soon it just became painful. She felt like the small child Regina was forcing her to become.

 

Tears fell down her cheeks and she started to wail.

 

“Please! Stop it!” She cried out. “Please!”

“Why am I spanking you, Belle?” Regina asked.

“Ow! Stop!”

“I asked you a question?” Each word she spoke was accented with another smack.

“Because…because I bit you!”

“And was that a nice thing to do!”

“Ow!!”

“Belle?”

“No! It was naughty! Just please stop!”

 

Regina carried on for a few more minutes until Belle’s bottom became a deep shade of scarlet. She was sobbing loudly, limp over her new mother’s lap. Regina gently stroked her bottom, letting out a deep sigh.

 

“Please,” Belle croaked out. “I won’t go back to him, just let me go.”

“Go where? Your father’s?”

Belle winced. “No.”

“Belle, you can’t be alone. Your actions have proven to me that you are a child and must be treated like one.”

“I don’t want to be a baby!”

“What you want and what you need are two very different things, my little princess.”

 

Belle wailed louder and Regina continued to rub her bottom. Which, despite the younger girl not wanting to admit, she liked it very much.

 

“Poor thing,” Regina cooed. “Thinking she’s such a big girl, but she’s really not.”

“Is this really how you want a child?” Belle asked. “By having to kidnap me?”

“In time, you’ll grow to love me. I know you will.”

 

Belle sniffled and sat up on Regina’s lap, burying her head in her bosom. She wasn’t sure why she was doing it, but it felt nice. It felt like something was drawing her there.

 

“I think someone’s hungry,” Regina said, still talking to Belle as if she were an infant. “And seems like she’s found where Mommy keeps the goods.”

“How…”

“Magic for everything, my little apple pie.” She rubbed her nose against Belle’s and slipped open her dress, revealing her large breast. She guided Belle’s beet red face to the nipple and wasn’t at all surprised when she began to drink from it. “There we go, Mommy knows what her baby needs.” Belle squirmed in place, but Regina kept a firm hand on her back. “This is how mommies and their babies form a bond. We’ll be doing lots of activities to help make sure that you never want to leave your mommy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Belle found herself laying on her stomach after her feeding, her diapered bottom high in the air. Regina was watching her with a smile on her face, knowing her daughter needed a break now that she was fed and burped. She looked around the nursery, which had everything they would need. There was a high chair in the corner and lots of toys. One thing Belle hadn’t spotted was a changing table, which had lots of diapers ready to be put on.

 

“I have to go,” Belle whimpered.

“You’re not leaving.”

“Not like that…I mean…the bathroom.”

“Oh.” Regina smiled. “That’s what your diaper is for, sweetheart.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious.”

“You thought it was for show?”

“I am not about to crap my diaper like an infant.”

“Watch your language, would hate to have to wash that pretty mouth out with soap.”

 

Belle glowered at her and then returned her eyes to the ground. She’d hold it, wait for Regina to leave her alone for a few moments and then she’d be okay. Even if she shit her diaper, she’d change it herself. Regina could tell what Belle was doing and subtly flicked her wrist. Belle’s eyes about bulged out of her head as her bowels and urine gave out. She looked over at Regina, knowing it had to be her.

 

“Yes, darling?”

“You did this!”

“Did what?”

“You know what!”

“I’m afraid I’m not a mind reader, Princess, you’ll have to tell me.”

“You made me shit my pants, that’s what!”

 

The moment the curse words escaped her mouth, Belle knew she had screwed up. With another flick of her wrist, a bar of soap appeared in her hand, nice and bubbly.

 

“No, please,” Belle begged. “I…I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!”

“You will learn to behave and not use such potty mouth.”

 

She stuck the bar into her mouth and Belle knew better than to spit it out. Tears filled her eyes once more and she looked up at Regina, feeling helpless. Regina waited a few moments, before taking it out and handing Belle a small glass of water to sip.

 

“You gonna try that again?” Regina asked.

Belle bit her lip. “I…I need a diaper changed.”

“You need a diaper change…?”

Belle sighed. She had to play fair until she could leave. “Mommy.”

“Then Mommy will change you.”

 

She bent down and picked Belle up, carrying her to the changing table. She laid her down and stripped it off, waving a hand.

 

“Woo, someone made a doozy there,” she said, grabbing hold of the cloths. She began to wipe her clean and was quiet for a few moments. “You know I punish you because I care.” When Belle didn’t respond, she continued. “My mother was cold. She hurt me. Not spankings or soap, just…very bad things.”

Belle frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine. I’m a grown woman.”

“Don’t you think…if you didn’t want to be like her…or Rumpelstiltskin, you could let me go?”

Regina froze in place. “Mother and the Dark One would’ve never done a thing like this. Not for love, anyway. You’re lucky I got to you first, Belle.”

 

Belle didn’t know what to say there. It was clear that Regina wasn’t all there, but she couldn’t do much about it. She slid a fresh diaper under Belle’s bottom and tied it in place, patting the bck of it.

“There we go, nice and clean.”

“You could’ve used your magic.”

“And what fun would that be?” Regina squeezed Belle’s plump cheeks, digging her nails into her cheeks. She moved them back and forth. “Mommy’s sweet baby girl.”

Belle wiggled in her grip, kicking her legs like an infant would. “Wegina,” her voice came out garbled and small due to the squeezing.

“Aww, it’s not Mommy but that’s so cute!”

“Stwop it!”

“What was that? Mommy can’t hear you?”

“Stwop it! I’m a bwig girl!”

“Aww, Mommy’s baby girl thinks she’s a big girl!”

 

Belle glared at her as Regina continued to pinch and squeeze her cheeks, pulling them out and then back together. She continued until they were nice and rosy. Regina’s fingernails had left an imprint, letting everyone know that she was taken.

 

Belle had quite enough. She rolled off the table, not thinking of the consequences. Before she could land to the floor, Regina’s magic stopped her and she floated midair. Regina’s magic moved her to the crib, safely. Belle attempted to escape, but she could barely stand and every time she tried to climb, she’d fall back on her head (luckily on the pillows). She attempted it a few times, before falling on her stomach.

 

A loud wail escaped her lips and she kicked her legs, pounding her fists onto the mattress. She sobbed and kicked, feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. Regina excused herself, allowing her to have her tantrum.

“Not a baby!” Belle screamed. “I’m not a baby! I’m a big girl!”

 

Yet, anyone who saw Belle would think otherwise. She was a baby, an oversized one, but a baby no less. Her hair was in two pig tails, a bonnet tied to her head with a matching short dress that showed off her diaper beneath. Her cheeks were chubby and bright red, with her new mother’s fingernail imprints left behind. She was throwing a tantrum in her oversized crib.

 

Yes, there was no doubting it. Belle was a baby.

 

She just had to accept that herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some prompts!


End file.
